pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:91.143.221.141
Actually, we'll just use "Undo". Just like that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:43, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Blanking pages and replacing them with incoherent rage is considered vandalism, please refrain from doing it. - 08:38, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :On the contrary, I totally approve of your incoherent rage, but it's misdirected. You should be vandalising this page -> User:Isaiah_Cartwright. Thank you in advance. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:44, 3 July 2008 (EDT) lol at you haha i can do this all day but i will stop cos i see u are quiet a stupid persone ;) it takes me about 5 mouse clicks to undo whatever vandalism you do, so gg pretty much No 09:59, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :I still don't understand the point of vandalism. You get banned and your edits are reverted within the minute. ~.~ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:02, 3 July 2008 (EDT) and nobody cares what you watch on youtube, ah where's Rapta when you need him. No 10:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Are there no freakin admins on? This is ridiculous. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 10:09, 3 July 2008 (EDT) VANDALISM IS BAD! and???? destroying gw is bad so??? why dont u stop ?? so stop it. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 10:51, 3 July 2008 (EDT) OK TELL U WHAT I WILL STOP BECOUSE 1.I HOPE U HAVE A HORIBLE LIFE 2.I REALY DONT CARE NOW ABOUT THE BUILD 3.U DESTROYING COS U SHARE THIS BUILD GUILD WARS GOES CRAP AND THEY NERF ANYTHING SO I HOPE U DIE! :AHHHH, the grammarfail!!! lol Well, at least you're done... ~.~ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:34, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::farming is srs bsnss -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::For gold farmers it is. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:51, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome! ::Learn to vandalize properly. You need to replace pages on the official Wiki, like Cynn, with explicit literotica about Rurik and Koss. Or just delete Regina's page. If you need tips on vandalization, give me a ring. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:28, 3 July 2008 (EDT) What i aint gona ask u how to vandalize i just want u guys to stop posting this build becouse they nerf guild wars . :Nerf guild wars? You're retarded. And I hope they nerf this build too. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:39, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Do you really think anet doesn't know what goes on in their games? That they don't have algorithms searching farmable areas to see how fast the run was completed? No wait...they camp out on this site looking for decent builds - whatever lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 12:41, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Snow Bunny u fag by nerf guild wars i mean skills its ok they nerf build but by nerfing builds they nerf several skills wich cant be used for others build like ab build or something so i hope pvx shuts down AND STOP RINGING ME I AINT GONA VANDALIZE FOR U FAGOTS! :The efficiency of Mending>this guy's IQ imo. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:16, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Just curious, how old are you? Choytw ~~ Talk+ 17:21, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :probably 30 and still living in a basement No 17:23, 3 July 2008 I can see u guys dont know ho i am well let me announce my self.HAXOR243 U FUCK TARDS! oh yes i forgot u are noobs and dont know ho i am dont wory theres a hope for stupidity. :whoru?whoru?whoru?whoru?whoru?whoru?whoru? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:30, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::http://youtube.com/watch?v=l_FZVD5lsAw who are you? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:32, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Tell me hoo r J00, cuz I really wanna no. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:33, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::I woke up in a Soho doorway; a policeman knew my name. He said "You can go sleep at home tonight if you can get up and walk away." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:34, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::God, I love that song. Classical rock pwns, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) How nice you have no home. Btw fag maybe u live in a basement and eat shit becouse ur a poor noob gl finding more crap i think theres some in your ears! :I guess someone doesn't appreciate good music. ~.~ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:41, 3 July 2008 (EDT) On the other side mate i doo but he tolld us he doesent have a home that he woke up on a Soho doorway. OMG I WENT ON YOU TUBE SEARCHED GUILD WARS I FOUND THIS FUNNY AHAHAHAHAH WATCH!http:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-cbMS_7Uo0 :OMG I SEARCHED FOR YM AND FOUND THIS http://youporn.com/watch/9787/nice-blowjob-with-facial/?from=related2&al=1&from_id=197576 — Skakid 17:49, 3 July 2008 (EDT) PERVERT! helpful hint No 18:03, 3 July 2008 (EDT) zzzzz HEY SHITHEAD PLEASE GO DIE IN A HOUSEFIRE I HOPE IT'S UNINSURED AND THEN YOUR MISERABLE CORPSE GETS TRAMPLED BY WATER BUFFALO AND THEN NEVILLE CHAMBERLAIN COMES BACK FROM THE GRAVE TO JAM A SALMON FILET UP YOUR ASS, BITCH. Have a lovely day. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 19:23, 3 July 2008 (EDT)